Secret Admirer
by Candyhoe
Summary: Dean and Sam head to Tree hill to investigate a string of murders when Sam runs into an old friend, Brooke who has a bigger part to play in the murders then anyone would have guessed. What will her admirer think when Dean sets his sights on Brooke?
1. The beginning

**I own nothing.**

**Set in season 5 of OTH.**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Sam sat at the small table, his laptop open in front of him. He was scrolling through recent reports of murders occurring in North Carolina.

"So where we going next Sammy?" He looked over at his brother, who was sitting on the bed tying his bootlaces while he thrashed his head around to the AC/DC hit blaring from the clock radio.

"There's a bunch of unexplained murders North Carolina. The thing is the murders seemed to be spread out all over the place" Sam shouted over the music.

"You sure it's the same thing?"

"Yeah, the bodies started turning up around the same time, two puncture marks in the necks"

"Vampires?" Dean got up and moved behind Sam, reading over his shoulder.

"Looks it" Sam continued to scroll through more articles.

"Is it a pack?"

"I don't think so there's not enough bodies to be more then one, maybe two Vamps, tops"

"Any leads on where their at?"

"One. The deaths are pretty sporadic-"

"Whoa, wait what?" Dean looked down at his brother with a confused look on his face.

"There pretty spread out, the body count is no more in one area then in any other except" Sam pointed to the map on the table next to the laptop.

"Tree hill?"

"There was one death there with the same m.o. but since then nothing, despite the fact that the death count in the surrounding areas are increasing"

"Recon it's the vamps home base?"

"If it is we got a smart one. Never attacks to close, never takes too many in one particular area. If Bobby hadn't put me on to that murder in Charlotte I don't know if I'd have picked up on it" the brothers looked at each other.

* * *

Dean and Sam were dressed in their suits ready for a day at work. They entered the Tree hill sheriff station and hit the bell at the desk. A tubby man in his forties came out the door behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" he smiled.

"I'm agent Henley from the FBI and this is my partner agent Schmot" Dean smiled as he flipped out his badge and showed it to the sheriff. Sam's jaw clenched and he shot Dean an evil look before flashing his badge.

"Geez, the FBI. Is it anything serious?" the officers eyes opened wide and he leaned forward ready for a bit of gossip. Dean and Sam looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"We were hoping to talk to the Sheriff" Sam said with a tight smile.

"Your talking to him. This isn't about me is it?" his dace changing from interest to concern.

"No, nothing like that just some questions. Do you have an office we could talk in?"

"Unavailable at the moment" The sheriff replied uneasily.

"Ok" Sam looked through the window at the empty office to his right.

"We're investigating some murders that have happened around North Carolina. We were just wondering if anything… weirds been going on lately?" Dean said with a smile.

"Murder really. Can't say Tree Hills had much of that… except well, there was a school shooting and some guy shot his brother and a couple months ago there was a body found but we ruled that as an O.D. He had puncture marks on his neck, trying to find a vein" he laughed dryly.

"Anything not murder related. Increase in robberies or muggings anything like that?" Sam asked.

"No, it's a pretty good town. I mean there is one shop owner her assistants come in a couple times says she's got a stalker" he laughed again "Kind of asks for it, the things she wears. Thinks she's all up there, with her assistant and stuff" he shrugged.

"Does she have a name?"

"Brandy or Brenda, something like that"

"You don't have it on record?" Dean asked.

"No, I mean its probably nothing. Just some poor shmuck with the hots for her, probably doesn't have a big enough bank account for her"

"Schmot Dean, really?" Sam said once they were outside.

"Oh come on Sammy wheres your sense of fun" Dean smiled.

"Probably in the same place as the report on the shop owner. Can you believe that guy?" Sam started to walk to Deans car.

"He's a good cop. Didn't even close the blinds to hide his porn collection on the desk"

"Porn?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Oh Sammy." He tapped Sam on the cheek "So innocent" Sam rolled his eyes. "Think the girls got something to do with it?" Dean continued.

"Only lead we got. At least the good sheriff remembered her shops on the corner of main street"

"Lets go" Dean swung the car door open and slipped in.

* * *

**Hi guys this is my first crossover as well as my first OTH and SPN stories so be kind lol. Let me know what you think. Thanks**


	2. Old friends

**Chapter 2: Old friends**

Dean let out a low whistle when he saw the back of the brunette standing at the counter through the shop window. "Now her name I would definitely remember"

"We're on a hunt Dean"

"Oh relax Sammy" He smiled wildly and let himself into the store.

"Milly can you-" Dean cleared his throat and she looked around. He had to stop himself from letting out another whistle. Brookes eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Sam?" She started to walk towards them. Dean looked around at his brother who looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Brooke"

"Oh my god. What are you doing here?" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm, uh, here on business" she released him and looked up at him, her face turned serious.

"Wait,I'm not getting sued, am I?"

"No" Sam laughed "I'm not a lawyer"

"I thought that was the big dream. What happened?" she seemed genuinely disappointed for him.

"Uh Sammy want to introduce us?" Both Brooke and Sam looked over at Dean who looked put out.

"Right. Brooke this is-"

"Dean, the infamous brother" she smiled her dimples appearing, and stuck out her hand.

"Sammy talk a lot about me huh?" he said as he shook her hand.

"Enough for me to be surprised you two are working together" she looked over her shoulder at Sam.

"Really?"

"I... well ...It wasn't that bad" Sam said trying to defend himself. Brooke turned back around to Milly.

"Milly this is my friend Sam and his brother Dean"

"Nice to meet you" she gave a small wave "I'm just gunna" she pointed to the backroom and scurried off.

"So what can I do for you college boy?" Brooke asked Sam just as Payton stormed in. "Oh, Payton this is-"

"Your mums a bitch"

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"She went to the recording studio and freaked out Mia who is M.I.A, imagine that. And now I don't have an artist"

"I'm sorry Payton. I'll talk to her"

"Well its either that or my fist talks to her face and that's gunna be a longer conversation"

"I will, I'm sorry"

"Thank you, I'm gunna see you at home. I gotta find Mia" she waved and left.

"My mother" Brooke mumbled. "And that was Payton" she said turning her attention back to the boys.

"As in Lucas and Payton"

"Wow don't you have a good memory. It's actually Lucas and Lindsey now" she said flippantly.

"So you to girls live together?" Dean said, imagining what they could get up to together.

"Yes" Brooke laughed as if she knew exactly what was going through his head. "And gross"

"Oh no" Brooke looked around to where Milly's voice had come from. She was standing next to the division between the back and the store.

"What?" Brooke asked worried.

"It's him"

"Who?"

"The hot guy I met at the opening" Milly ducked behind the counter as Brooke looked out the door to where Mouth was walking in. The boys exchanged a look after looking at Mouth.

"Hey" Mouth said walking into the store.

"Hey honey" Brooke walked towards him and waved him off as she tried to see past him. "Step aside hot guy coming through"

"What?" She looked out the door to see no one was there.

"Oh" a smile spread across her face when realization dawned. "Hi" she looked at Mouth again a bubble of excitement welling up inside her.

"Hi, so listen I need to buy a gift for my boss. birthday, something nice, just please don't spend my entire paycheck"

"I will come up with something" she smiled as if she knew something he didn't.

"Cool, I'll come back by later. I gotta quell a mutiny at work"

"Bye" she called walking over to counter. Milly's head popped up. "Excuse me"

"He's cute huh?" she sighed "But he's buying a gift for someone"

"Oh please like Mouth's dating his boss" she bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

"I should get back to work" she blushed and scurried to the back room again. Brooke turned to the boys, who looked a little confused.

"Sorry busy day" she smiled unable to keep the bubble out of her voice. She looked at her watch. "Oh, I got lunch with Victoria. Look I'm going to Tric tonight. It's a club"

"Yeah we saw it driving in" Sam offered.

"Great. Meet me there tonight and I might buy you two a drink" she grabbed her bag and rushed past them.

"Well that went well" Dean commented as he watched her cross the road to her waiting car.


	3. Tric

**Chapter Three: Tric**

"So we gunna talk about you and the hottie?"

"Brooke? There's nothing to talk about. We hung around for a couple weeks when I was in Stanford" Sam said over the book he was reading.

"So she remembered you all this time after a few weeks of hanging out?" Dean said his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. You sure we should go tonight, maybe we should do some more research"

"Come on Sammy. Live a little, you might get lucky with Miss Davis"

"Its not like that with me and Brooke"

"Really?" Deans lips puckered a little.

"Don't even think about it Dean"

"What? I'd never mess with one of your girls"

"Rachel Nayv, Carly Strut, Emily Lois"

"Oh yeah" he said nodding "I do mess with your girls" he smiled. Sam just shock his head and looked back at the books. "She is hot though. With those legs and the dimples. Gotta say they work for me" he carried on as he slipped on his grey t-shirt.

"I mean it Dean. She doesn't need us screwing up her life. Promise me you won't do anything" Dean looked at his brother and realized he was serious the smile slipped from his face.

"I suppose she can't be the only hot girl in town"

* * *

"P. Sawyer a fully stocked bar steps from your office" Brooke smiled "with hot guys coming in for drinks might I add" she said when she saw Dean and Sam walk in, she waved them over. Payton looked round and saw them.

"Oh"

"Hi" Brooke turned around to see a small blonde girl standing behind her.

"Hi" She said nicely.

"Sorry to bother you, can I get an autograph?"

"Yeah"

"It's Amy" Brooke took the pen and napkin the girl was offering and signed it. The girl smiled and walked away.

"Well ok. So apart from the hot customers, how has your love life been?"

"No comment"

"She sleeps around a lot, but theres no one special" Milly piped up.

"My kind of girl" Dean give her a wink as he and Sam joined them.

"You can be fired you know that?" Brooke laughed.

"Um yeah, but then she'd just come work for me and you'd still be paying her" Payton joked.

"Ok, I'm not calling myself famous or anything but celebrity makes it a little hard to meet somebody you can trust. Anyway" she turned to the boys trying to change the subject "Payton this is Sam and Dean. Sam, Dean, Payton"

"As in Standford Sam?" Payton questioned a glint of mischief in her eye.

"Standford Sam, really?" Dean said taking a look at Sam.

"Drinks, lets get lots of drinks" Brooke shouted as she turned to the bar and ushered over the bar tender.

* * *

They had been sitting at a booth for a couple hours when a group of girls came over. "Hi would you mind" one of the girls held up a camera as she looked at Brooke.

"Sure" Brooke slid out the booth.

"Here, why don't I take the picture?" Payton offered, she looked at Sam who was blocking her in.

"I need the toilet anyway" Sam said.

"Me too" Milly jumped up. They walked of towards the restrooms casually talking.

"Looks good" Payton said after snapping a photo of the girls and Brooke, she handed the camera back before spotting Mia.

"Thanks" they chorused before walking away.

"I'll be back in a minute" Payton mumbled when she spotted Mia. She walked away leaving Brooke and Dean alone at the booth.

"So your famous for owning a shop?" he said taking a swig of beer.

"Uh, no I design clothes. Clothes over Bros" she said expecting him to recognize the name.

"Never heard of it" Dean said off handedly. Brooke smiled.

"I'm guessing unless they sold my clothes in a flee market you wouldn't" she retorted.

"Guess not" Dean smiled enjoying the banter. "But then we can't all afford to throw money away on some t-shirt" Brookes mouth dropped open.

"My clothes are not 'some t-shirt' it is high end, high quality"

"And yet I've never heard of it" Brooke couldn't help but smile. Usually she had guys throwing themselves at her not insulting her. They just looked at each other for a minute.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked arriving back at the table.

"Fine" Dean said.

"Where are you guys staying tonight?" Milly asked when she came up behind Sam.

"A motel down the road, the Raving Raven" Dean answered.

"That dump?" Brooke exclaimed. "You can't stay there"

"Where else are we meant to stay?" Dean asked.

"At mine. I got a spare room and a couch"

"I don't th-" Sam started.

"We'd love too" Dean interrupted.

"Great" Brooke smiled.

* * *

"Brooke are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you only just met them" Milly whispered as they were leaving Tric.

"Relax Milly. I've known Sam for years, he wouldn't hurt a fly"

* * *

"Nice place" Dean scanned Brookes home.

"I know. I've got to head out, I got something to do at the store. You guys'll be alright here alone, right?"

"Yeah no problem" Dean said dumping his bags by the couch and throwing himself onto the seat.

"Maybe I should come with you?" Sam offered.

"I'll be fine. I won't be long. Fridge is in there, help yourself and toilets down there" she said pointing to the fridge and then the door down the hall. She handed Dean the remote. "Enjoy" she smiled and left the boys to it.

"Gotta say I'm liking that chick more and more" Dean sighed as he turned on the TV.

* * *

When Brooke came back from the store she found a box on her doorstep, the vanilla envelope on the top had Brookes name on it. She grabbed it and headed inside, slipping the loose envelope into her bag. Dean was where she had left him, while Sam sat at the island in the kitchen. He scrambled to shut the books in front off him when she walked in.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked noticing her eyes seemed red.

"Yep" she put on her biggest fake smile.

"What's that?" he nodded at the box in her hands.

"Don't know. Found it on the doorstep" she put her bag down and walked to the island. She placed the box down and slid the lid off.

"Oh my god" she squeaked her eyes wide with shock. Sam looked into the box to see a dozen dead roses covered with maggots.

"Dean" Dean jumped up.

"Whoa" he said when he spotted the contents of the box.

"Who would do this?" Brooke croaked.

* * *

**Please review. Let me know what you think and if I can improve on anything**


	4. Serious Sexy Vibe

**Chapter 4: Serious sexy vibe**

Brooke sat on the sofa with her knees under her chin and her arms rapped around her legs, staring into space. She had been sitting like that for half an hour. Dean and Sam stood at the island.

"What do we do?" Dean asked eyeing Brooke up. Sam just shrugged. "Come on Sammy, you're the one whose all comforting and fluffy" Sam's jaw clenched and he shook his head before walking over to Brooke.

"Brooke you ok?" he said softly as he crouched beside her.

"I need to call Milly" She looked at him, her eyes seemed glossed over.

"We've already done it, she's on her way" Sam had called her after Brooke had seemed to slip into a catatonic state. It wasn't hard to find the number on Brooke's phone. When the front door opened the boys instinctively moved in front of Brooke, taking a protective stance. Deans hand went to the knife he had down the back of his jeans.

"Peyton" Brooke jumped up when she saw Peyton's blond head appear. She threw her arms around her best friend.

"Hey, whats going on?" she looked at the boys over Brooke's shoulder.

"Brooke got a package" Sam nodded towards the box that was still sitting on the island. When Brooke released her she walked over.

"Oh my god" she spun around to look at Brooke who was standing at the open door. "Are you ok?"

"Why would someone send it?" she croaked, her voice raspy as if she hadn't used it in years.

"Brooke?" Brooke visibly jumped when she heard the voice behind. Milly stood in the doorway her eyes wide.

"Oh Milly" Brooke clutched at her chest trying to calm her heart down.

"Sorry" she walked in, shutting the door behind her. Her eyes flicked to the box on the island. "Oh no"

"Wait you've seen one of these before?" Sam said stepping forward. Milly stood awkwardly looking at her shoes.

"Milly?" Brooke whispered.

"Ok, so you've been getting them at the store since the opening. I didn't want to tell you because you've been so stressed with the store opening and Victoria. Are you mad at me?" She stumbled over her words.

"Of course I'm not"

"Oh thank god. Because you know I would never do anything like that to hurt you, I thought I was protecting you." Brooke smiled weakly.

"I know" She looked at Sam and Dean alternately. "We should do something right? Call the police or something"

"The sheriff knows" Dean said looking at Milly who just nodded.

"Maybe we should call Victoria?" Peyton suggested.

"No" Brooke shook her head.

"Brooke I know she's a bitch but maybe she can help. Get someone to track down this weirdo"

"I said no, I can deal with this myself" she took a deep breath and straightened herself out.

"Brooke" Peyton looked at her sympathetically.

"I've had hate mail before in New York right?" she looked at Milly who had handled all her mail in New York.

"Well, yeah but nothing like thi-"

"That's all it is someone doesn't like me being here and they want to scare me off. Well you know what? I'm not going to let it. I've had enough of people telling me what I can and can't handle" she huffed she walked over to the island grabbed the box and threw it in the bin full force. "Problem solved. You get another box you throw it away" she said to Milly.

"Brooke are you sure that's the way to handle it?" Peyton asked.

"Yes"

* * *

Dean woke up to the smell of coffee. He had drawn the short straw the night before and had ended up on the couch. "Morning" Brooke smiled and placed a cup down on the coffee table in front of him. Dean slowly sat up.

"What time is it?"

"8.30" she said over her shoulder as she shoved folders into her bag.

"Your in a good mood" he threw the thin blanket off and Brooke took in the view of his bare chest.

"It's a new day" she took a sip of her coffee "and last night I had all these ideas about new designs. Macy's is going to love them" she smiled. "you want milk or sugar?"

"Blacks fine" he grabbed the cup and took a swig then scanned Brooke. She was looking good today he thought. When she turned around he was standing in front of her, his bare chest practically resting against her. He looked down into her eyes and had an overpowering urge to kiss her.

"Do I smell coffee?" they looked up to see Peyton on the stairs. She looked at the two of them "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes" Brooke said just as Dean said "No" they looked at each other and then Dean backed off. "Shower free?"

"Yep" Peyton came down the stairs. She waited until Dean had entered bathroom "What was that?"

"I don't know but that boy has a serious sexy vibe" she sighed.

"What about Sam?"

"What about Sam?"

"Well last time it was Sam who had the serious sexy vibe"

"Oh, it's not like that with us, anymore anyway. Actually he kind of reminds me of Luke" she said thoughtfully "And look how that turned out" she grabbed a slice of toast and took a bite.

"So Deans your next conquest"

"Maybe" she shrugged "Like I said serious sexy vibe"

* * *

"Dean" Dean was sitting at the island munching on a slice of toast when Sam appeared.

"Hey Sammy" he held up a plate of toast and Sam took a slice.

"Where's Brooke?"

"Work"

"You let her go alone?" Sam said angrily.

"Come on Sammy dealing with stalkers is not in our job description. We find this undead bastard and we're out of here"

"Dean she could be in serious trouble"

"Let the cops deal with it"

"What Sheriff incompetent?"

"We got enough to deal with and anyway your the one who asked me not to get involved" The truth was Dean was worried about Brooke. A little too much for his own comfort. He'd always liked woman but Brooke seemed different and he wasn't interested in sticking around to find out why.

"What if the hunt and her stalkers connected?"

"Come on Sam now your just reaching"

"I'd just feel better if she was safe"

"Yeah well lets deal with the vamp first. I've been looking up places it could be staying. There's a few places on the outskirts, thought we could go check them out today"


	5. Mrs Robinson

**Please Review**

**Chapter 5: Mrs. Robinson**

Dean and Sam had looked at every building on the list when they arrived at Tric and they had found nothing. Brooke had greeted them at the door and introduced them around. They were now one of the people standing around Brooke, listening to her with one of the shots she had handed out in their hands.

"Alright guys bring it in. It has been way too long since we all hung out together. And this is the first time we're all drinking together, legally that is, so here's to hanging with our crew the old and the new and to everyone getting what they want" She smiled around the group, Sam noticed she her gaze lingered on Dean longer then anyone else.

"I guess one shot wont kill us huh?" Haley said eyeing the shot suspiciously. They all took the shot and there faces crinkled into disgust. "Maybe it will. Brooke what was that?" Haley coughed.

"I wanted something that would remind everyone of me so they mixed there most popular liquor with the sweetest. The bar tender named it a Brooke Davis" She inspected the now empty shot glass as if something was wrong with it.

"Its disgusting" Haley stated as the people in the group started to move away.

"You know not many people can handle a Brooke Davis" Brooke said as she moved closer to Dean.

"It's definitely one of a kind" He gave her a casual smile before ordering a beer behind the bar.

"You know you two never told me what you were doing in tree hill" she looked over at Sam who was talking with Lucas.

"Looking for someone" Dean stated.

"A girl?"

"No"

"A guy?" she her eyes went wide.

"No, why do people think we're gay"

"Oh Sam is definitely not gay" she smiled and walked away.

"But you think I am?" he shouted after her.

* * *

"Hey where have u been?" Brooke asked Milly when she appeared at the top of the stairs into Tric.

"I was closing the store when Victoria came in and made me take inventory. Don't get upset but I may have let it slip that I was meeting you here"

"Its fine, we have more important things to worry about like your big date tonight. Now I think you look great but we need an impartial opinion. Hey Owen" she signaled the bar tender "Yeah yeah hi hi. How does she look. Hot right she's wearing a cloths over bros original."

"You're the prettiest girl in the room"

"Hear that you're the second prettiest girl in the room" Brooke said bouncing on her heels "I can't wait to see the look on Mouths face when he sees he's on a date with you"

"He doesn't know it's a date?" Millys face dropped.

"Relax Dean doesn't know were on a date either but that's not stopping me" Brooke beamed.

* * *

"What's going on with you and Brooke?" Sam asked over his beer.

"Nothing man. I said I'd leave her alone"

"Then how come she keeps looking over at you?"

"Can't say I've noticed"

"Really? Coz the way you've been staring at her I thought you must have noticed"

"Come on man. She's hot I can't help that my finely tuned babe magnet keeps going to her"

"Dean we walk in and out of peoples lives and we always leave a trail of destruction. I asking you not to do that here ok?"

"I said I wouldn't sleep with her Sammy. What is it with you and this chick?"

"Just don't Dean"

* * *

"You gunna order a Brooke Davis?" Brooke said as she joined Mouth at the bar.

"Oh if only it were that easy."

"I brought you a present. Its over there wrapped in green and you should ask very nicely before you unwrap it" she turned to look at Milly.

"Brooke I don't know"

"What are you seeing someone?"

"No, I Well, I mean"

"Darling that was rhetorical. Come on" she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the table Milly was sitting at "Mouth Milly Milly Mouth. Fall in love, get married, invite me to the wedding and sit me next to a really hot guy" She smiled and then walked away.

* * *

"Wow aren't you the busy little bee tonight" Dean slid onto the stool beside her.

"What can I say. I'm a woman in demand"

"Surprised you could fit me into your schedule"

"It comes with being a celebrity" she gloated.

"Hey Dean" They both looked over to a Blond across the bar who was waving Dean over.

"Look at that I'm famous too" he gave her a quick smile and headed over to see her. Brooke watched him go.

"I bet you we have sex right on this bar" Brooke announced when Peyton appeared at her side.

"Oh ok… Look I hate to be the one to break this to you but your mum"

"I know is a total bitch I get it"

"No, well, I mean yes, she's also here"

"What?" Brooke followed Peyton's eye line and saw Victoria flirting with some guy. "Oh mother Fluffer" she growled through clenched teeth. Brooke grabbed her drink and downed it before storming over to Victoria.

"Mother" she took her arm and dragged her away for the guy at the table "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Will you keep your voice down I don't want the guys in here to now I'm a mother"

"Why? you want them to think your a prostitute?"

"I noticed you rescheduled the Macys meeting without talking to me"

"I did because you work for me not the other way around"

"Ah yes and you've made that crystal clear and since you seem to think you can do everything I have enough time to party" she gave a little wave to a guy across the club.

"Your embarrassing" Brooke hissed.

"Well you won't listen to reason maybe embarrassing you out of town is the answer"

"Do what ever you want not gunna effect me"

"We'll see" she smiled and walked off.

* * *

"Tric needs to establish a no mum rule" Brooke huffed when she joined Haley and Nathan at the bar.

"I'm a mum" Haley noted.

"You don't count you got married and pregnant before you graduated high school. You'll be safely locked in a home by the time your thirty-five" she said with a flip of a hand before leaving them at the bar. She walked outside onto the small balcony to get some fresh air.

"Something on your mind" She jumped then looked around to see Dean.

"No but my mum is on my last nerve"

"You know what you need, alcohol" he handed her the beer he was holding "So what did your mum do?"

"I'll give you one guess" she looked into the club through the open door and looked at her mum. Dean followed her gaze.

"That's your mum?"

"No"

"Shes kinda hot, in an Mrs. Robinson kind of way"

"Ewww" Dean just smiled. "What happened to the Blond?" she said after a minute.

"To high maintenance"

"You sure it wasn't a certain sexy brunette?" she said with a cheeky smile.

"Haley is looking good tonight. But I don't think Nathan would approve" She rolled her eyes and pouted a little.

"Very funny" Dean moved closer as if he was going to kiss her and took the bottle off her. He walked back into the club without another word.


	6. Lucas stealing face

**Chapter Six: Lucas stealing face**

Dean watched across the bar as Brooke and Peyton talked. "Why do you think they're still friends?" Dean asked Sam, who was sitting next to him with a frown on her face. "I mean Peyton steals Lucas twice and they're still talking"

"Brookes got a big heart. She'd end up forgiving anyone"

"But her best friend and her boyfriend?"

"Why you so interested Dean?"

"Just getting to know the locals"

"Look I don't know why Brooke forgave them. Probably the same reason I forgave you when you snaked my ATM card, or when you bailed on my graduation, or when you hooked up with Rachel Nayv"

"Are you ever gunna let that go?"

"Dean, they're her family. I know Peyton was the only constant throughout her childhood"

"What about her mum?" he nodded over to Victoria who was grinding up against some poor unsuspecting victim. Dean and Sam grimaced slightly.

"More interested in stocks then school plays"

* * *

"Brooke can you do me a favor?" Lucas asked when he walked up to Brooke who was downing shots with Dean while Sam watched sullenly.

"Well if it involves drinking, then yes I can" she took another drink.

"Alright you like Peyton and Lindsey, right?"

"What kind of favor is this?"

"Yeah, coz I'm liking the sound of it" Dean smiled.

"I was hoping maybe you could talk to them"

"I'd love to help you Luke but I honestly don't see the point. I like Lindsey but Peyton is my best friend and do either one of us believe she didn't come back here for you?"

"Wow your like mother hen" Dean said after swallowing a Brooke Davis.

"I know" She slid a shot to Sam "Come on college boy"

* * *

Brooke was still at the bar with the boys when mouth appeared. Dean was nursing a beer while Sam struggled to keep the room from spinning. "Hey" she called him over.

"Hey"

"So, what happened with you and Milly?"

"I… I just don't think its good timing right now. I've been really busy with work"

"Are you feeling okay?" she felt his head "I hand deliver a hot girl to you and your worried about work, My mother would want to adopt you"

"Listen I'm having enough trouble with older ladies running my life" he moped.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've kind of been seeing my boss"

"Dude" Dean nodded and gave him the thumbs up. Brooke waved him off.

"Define seeing?"

"Sleeping with"

"Dude" Dean said again before Brooke shot him a look.

"Define sleeping with…" It hit her "wow well I wished you told me before I got Milly all worked up"

"Well Millicent was great I really liked her. I just.. Alice is considering me for an on air position and those are hard to get"

"Dude, you wouldn't think to look at you but you got it going on" Dean laughed.

"Stop talking you" she commanded Dean "Marvin McFadden did I just hear you correctly. What have you become?"

"I know, I know, things have just gotten complicated lately"

"So uncomplicate them when you find the boy I used to know" she grabbed a napkin and wrote her number down. "You should have him give me a call. You have two choices, you can use the number or use the napkin" she held it out to him.

"I'm sorry I can't" He got up and left.

"Hey I'll take it if he don't want it" Dean grabbed it off her. She pursed her lips and snatched it back.

* * *

Brooke stood on the dance floor watching Sam and Dean. "Your so right Tree hill is so much better then Milan" Brooke spun around to see her mother.

"You are acting like an idiot"

"And you are acting like a child. The difference is I know my behavior is ridiculous. Since returning to this god awful town you've lost your way"

"Really is that what you think mum? coz I feel like I've finally found it. I'm happy here I have friends who care about me"

"These are not your friends. Friends don't use you"

"Nether do mothers"

"Oh please I've done nothing but help you. Your little company was struggling until you came to me. But if you think you can do it alone just say the word. You'll lose a ceo and a mother"

"Mom"

"Your not a kid anymore, so grow up" Brooke stormed off. She hadn't noticed but Sam had heard everything. He ran after her.

"And I thought my dad was hard" he said once he caught up with her.

"I don't know what to do Sam. She's my mom"

"I know" He reached out and gave her a hug.

"Why do parents have to be such work?" she mumbled into his chest. "Hold on" she pulled the napkin out of her bra and held it out just as Mouth was walking by. He grabbed and kept walking.

"I think your doing fine without her" Sam chuckled.

* * *

"I came back for Lucas" Peyton announced as she dumped herself into the stool next to Brooke.

"I know. You've had your Lucas stealing face on since you picked me up from the airport"

"What Lucas stealing face?"

"The only face you've got"

"Well it doesn't even matter now he's with Lindsey"

"Honey, Lindsey doesn't stand a chance. Trust me I have been the Lindsey between Lucas and Peyton and it is not a great place to be"

"Yeah neithers the place I'm at"

"Are you kidding? Your Peyton Sawyer, the guy wrote a whole book about how much he loves you"

"You think he still does?"

"It has always been Lucas and Peyton. You guys are meant to be together, it's the way its meant to be, so go get your man and next time if he proposes please say yes"

"Okay. Wait if I came back for Lucas why did you come back?"

"Duh for Lucas game on bitch" Brooke joked.

* * *

Sam stumbled up the stairs at Brookes while Dean took a seat on the couch.

"He gunna be okay?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah Sammy's always been a light weight. You on the other hand" he looked up at her.

"Years of practice. So you gunna ask me out or what?" Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Not tonight"

"You better make it soon, if you haven't heard I'm hot, plenty of intrest" with this she strolled off to her room.


	7. Congratulations?

**Chapter Seven: Congratulations?**

Brookes head popped out the door fifteen minutes later, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, her face make-up free. In the dim light of the lamp Dean had switched on she looked ethereal.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?" Dean sat up straight straining to hear something, already on high alert.

"The music?" Now she mentioned it there was the faint sound of music coming from upstairs.

"Ain't it Peyton?"

"Exactly" She stepped out the door revealing her flannel pajamas.

"Nice jammies" Brooke stuck out her tongue and crept towards the stairs.

"That's moppy music"

"Don't you think you've done enough meddling for the night?"

"No such thing" she made her way up the stairs to Peyton's room.

* * *

Brooke came down the stairs to be greeted with a cup of hot chocolate.

"You waited up?" she smiled at Dean.

"Hard to sleep with the moppy music"

"Oh please you couldn't even hear it. Admit it you were waiting up for me" she said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Peyton ok?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"You'll admit it eventually" her face darkened "And Peyton's…coping. She's having a hard time with the whole Luke and Lindsey thing" she walked over and joined him on the couch.

"What about you?" Dean didn't know where it came from but he wanted to know how she felt about her ex.

"What about me?"

"How are you with the Lucas and Lindsey situation?"

"It sucks you know" she leant back and slid slightly down in the seat, the top of the pajamas coming up a little so he could see her bare flesh. "Peyton and Luke are meant for each other. Their soul mates"

"Soul mates?" Dean said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, Mr. Cynical. Look I didn't believe it either but it's pretty hard to ignore in Tree Hill. I mean look at Haley and Nathan. She was a Tutor girl, he was a meat head jock, who was kind of an ass. If they weren't destined to be together and have my adorable god son do you think they would have ended up together?"

"So you think it's some big cosmic plan?"

"Maybe" she shrugged "All I know is I never would have thought of Hails and Nate as a couple before they actually got together, now I can't imagine them apart. With Peyton and Luke, well he had me and he cheated so I gotta believe its more" she finished jokingly.

"Still hurt huh?" Brooke looked at Dean who was watching her intently.

"A little. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not interested in Luke like that anymore. It's more the rejection, the feeling I wasn't good enough. Guess you never get over that" Dean felt a little relived but a felling of anger bubbled just underneath. He hated Lucas for making her feel bad, even though he knew he had made plenty of girls feel that way.

"Yeah, I kinda had that with my dad" Dean admitted.

"Got more in common then I thought" Brooke smiled. It was funny whenever Dean talked about his dad he got a knot in his stomach and a nagging feeling, like he was doing something wrong or missing something but as he looked down at Brooke that feeling was gone. All he felt was serenity and calm, something he never sought after but now he had it he realized he liked it. "I don't think I believe it because it makes me feel better" Brooke admitted "I honestly think it has always been the two of them. Like there the main stars in a play" she said reflectively, letting her guard down.

"You don't think you're the star?" Dean questioned, genuinely surprised. He had watched the last couple of days as people had flocked around her for advice, consoling and friendship. Dean didn't know much about Lucas or Peyton but he knew enough about Brooke to know she wasn't a bit player.

"Of _my_ play maybe. Make that movie, more glamorous" she smiled. "Now all I need is a handsome prince charming" she looked at him intently "Know anyone?" They sat staring into each others eyes. Dean found himself hypnotized while Brooke held her breath.

"Nope" Dean replied after a minute, it took everything he had to look away. Brookes face showed her disappointment.

"Shame" she said through a forced smile. "Well anyway I better get to bed. Thanks for the hot chocolate" They both reached for the cup and their fingers touched. A tingling feeling shot through both of them, their eyes met again. Brooke laughed awkwardly and grabbed the cup. "Night" She got up and left Dean staring after her.

* * *

"Hi, I'm really sorry we're late" Brooke turned around to see Haley steering Jamie into the store. "No TV for you and no Ice cream till the afternoon, keep it to one scoop ok?" Haley instructed her son.

"One ok" Brooke said tightly.

"You forgot" It was a statement not a question.

"It's fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night" she turned her attention to Jamie. "You look so handsome"

"Ok, um your dads gunna pick you up after practice alright you, bye" she kissed Jamie and turned to leave "Thank you"

"Bye" Brooke waved. Just as she was leaving Lindsey rushed in.

"Haley, I'm so glad you're here"

"I gotta go actually but is everything ok?"

"Everything's great, as long as this town is big enough for two Scotts" She held out her hand revealing a sparkling engagement ring. Brooke and Haley exchanged a disbelieving look. "Oh my god" Haley's eyes fixed on the jewel. "Uh"

They both turned to Lindsey "Congratulations" They said with big smiles.


	8. No one turns down naked me

**Chapter Eight: No one turns down naked me**

"Hey" Sam said snapping his fingers in front of Dean. "What's with you?"

"What?"

"Your in another world"

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. How's the hangover?" Sam shook his head.

"My head is pounding" he sighed as he poured himself another coffee. "You got anymore places to check out?" Dean looked at the map that was open in front of him.

"No" he said before returning to stare into the distance.

"I guess I'll do it" he grabbed the map.

"I'm gunna get some breakfast" Dean suddenly announced.

"We got a fridge full of food"

"I don't feel like anything in there"

"Ok, well I'll come with you. Some fresh air might help"

"No, I mean we need to find this thing. I'll bring some food back"

"I don't want anything"

"Yeah, sure. Something greasy"

"Dean I don't want anything"

"Mhmmm" Deans said as he grabbed his keys.

"Are you even listening to me?" Dean ignored him and left the house.

* * *

Dean sat in the Impala watching as Brooke sat on the sofa with Jamie watching TV. He took a deep breath and headed into the store. Brooke looked up to see Dean.

"Let me know if Adrian tells Lexi they harvested the wrong lung" she said quickly before getting up.

"You know he's going to" Jamie continued to stare up at the TV. Brooke walked over to Dean who was standing by a rack of clothes.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she stopped in front of him.

"I'm looking for a gift, for this girl I know"

"Well you've definitely come to the right place. What's this girl look like?"

"Dark hair, hazel eyes"

"If she didn't already own it I bet she'd like this one" she picked a dress from the rack and held it in front of herself.

"Yeah but she's a little bit taller then you, you have any other sizes?"

"Brooke it's Victoria" Milly called, the phone in her hand "She's setting a meeting for you with the furrier"

"One sec" she said to Dean, before walking over to the counter. As Dean watched her he felt a strange feeling almost as if he was being watched.

"Apparently furs are about to make an unprecedented come back" Milly said sarcastically as she handed the phone to Brooke.

"Jamie cover your ears" Jamie's hands shot up and Brooke spoke into the phone "Hi lets make this short and sweet. There is no situation in which I am going to kill furry woodland creatures to make coats out of them kay? Thanks" she hung up and walked back to Dean.

"Let me guess bar hag still calling the shots?"

"Aren't you supposed to be shopping for some fugly giantess?" she huffed

"I'm just saying why do you work with her if it makes you that crazy?" Dean knew why he would give anything to work with his dad again, but he didn't like seeing Brooke being brought down.

"Well first of all 'the bar hag' as you call her, is my mother and second of all she's my business partner and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have a bizzilion dollar company, a magazine and all these lovely clothes you see here" she said defensively.

"My mom thought I'd make a good lawyer, but I'm not. You can say no"

"Judging from your car maybe you should have reconsidered"

"Hey, your that girl huh?" Brooke smiled. "It's disappointing" Dean went to leave, when he got to the door her turned around "What's under all the clothes Brooke Davis?" Brooke looked down at Jamie who had snuck in beside her. Her mouth open in shock.

* * *

Sam was still sitting at the island when Dean appeared. "Where's the breakfast?"

"I didn't get any?"

"What do you mean you didn't get any?"

"What's the big deal? you didn't want anything anyway"

"Where'd you go then?"

"For a drive"

"Take you anywhere near clothes over bro's?" Dean looked at his brother "She left a message for you" he flipped open Deans phone, which he had left at Brookes, and called voicemail.

"I'll have you know Dean Winchester there is plenty underneath my clothes. PLENTY" Dean snatched his phone off his brother.

"You make a habit of listening to my phone messages?"

"Yes" Sam said bluntly.

"I just stopped by" Dean threw himself into the couch.

"And talked about what's underneath her clothes?"

"It isn't how it sounds. And anyway it doesn't matter what we said. Nothings happened and nothings going to happen" As he said he knew he meant it. He didn't want to hurt Brooke and the Winchester brothers had an awful habit of leaving people who got attached and leaving a trail of dead bodies while they were at it.

"Look I know what Brookes like, she's a force of nature but you can't get involved Dean, for her sake"

"Damn it Sam I know" Dean erupted throwing the coffee table up in the air. Both of there eyes fixed on the small bag that was stuck on the bottom of a table. Dean bent down to pick it up.

"A hex bag" Sam breathed.

* * *

Brooke sat on the steps by the fountain with an ice cream in her hand. "That's the thing its not what he says, its the way he says it. He honestly acts as if he's above me. Which is ridiculous he's a… I don't even know what he is. Unemployed probably" she ranted.

"Are you gunna kill furry woodland creatures?" Jamie asked his face covered in chocolate ice cream.

"I am certainly not gunna kill furry woodland creatures"

"Promise?" he stuck out his pinky finger.

"Pinky swear" she curled her own finger around his and shook. "Now where was I? Oh, he should be so lucky, I am Brooke Davis"

"Brooke Penelope Davis"

"Exactly, besides what has he ever said to make me think he's worth my time?" she asked rhetorically.

"What's underneath all the cloths Brooke Davis" Jamie answered.

"How old are you again?" Jamie showed her four fingers "Alright on more scoop for the boy genius but don't tell your mum. Come on"

* * *

Dean slid into the Impala and looked in the rear view mirror to see Brooke looking back at him. "I assume your not car jacking me"

"You said you wanted to know what's underneath all the clothes." Dean turned to look in the back seat to see she was naked. He couldn't help smile, he shook his head and turned around. "You should be getting inside"

"What your turning down naked me? No one turns down naked me"

"It's for your own good"

"Own good my ass. And FYI I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last person on earth. And I mean person, I'd even sleep with that fugly giantess before you" she snatched the dress up off the seat next to her and shrugged it on. "You're an idiot Dean Winchester"

"Yeah, I know" He mumbled as she slammed the car door shut. He looked down at the hex bag sitting in the seat next to him. Him and Sam had been researching it all day. Sam was meant to be finding out who it was meant for while Dean went to burn it. He watched as she let herself into the house, despite knowing Sam would keep an eye on her he couldn't help but worry.


	9. She's mine

**Chapter Nine: She's mine**

"Your brothers an ass" Brooke informed Sam, ho was coming down the stairs as she slammed the front door shut behind her.

"What did he do?"

"It's more like what didn't he do. Agghhh what's wrong with him? What's wrong with me?" she threw her bag to the ground and the contents spilt onto the floor. "Crap" she got to her knees and started shoving the things back into her bag.

"Look, I know Dean can be a tool but he's only looking out for you" Sam said sincerely as he helped her pick up her things. When he saw the small vanilla envelope under the corner of the couch he quickly slipped it into his pocket before Brooke saw it.

"Funny that's what he said" she sighed heavily and sat back on her heels. "I know when we met I was kind of… you know, girls gone wild. But I'm not that girl anymore"

"I know Brooke. Neither of us are the people we were when we first met"

"I heard about Jess, I'm so sorry"

"Thanks"

"I know it doesn't help" she shrugged.

"We're leaving soon and I just don't think Dean wants to get in too deep with you" Sam still felt uncomfortable about talking about Jess and what happened.

"I'm not asking for a ring on my finger"

"You really don't get what you do to guys, do you?"

"Hey I know I'm hot" she joked half heartedly.

"You have changed from the girl I met at Stanford. Your more then the girl good for a fun night out"

"So you weren't totally in love with me when we hooked up?" her eyebrows shot up making Sam laugh.

"Not quite"

"There is definitely something wrong with you Winchester boys" she laughed as she stood up. "I don't know what it is about your brother but he makes me feel safe and he's so hot"

"This conversation would be weird even if we hadn't hooked up"

"Sorry. I just I mean I know nothing about him or you for that matter. Since you've been in town we've hardly talked. How about I make us some cocktails and we have a proper talk?"

"Make it a beer and you're on" Brooke smiled and walked over to the fridge. She stopped when she spotted her bracelet sitting on the island.

"Hey you found my bracelet. I've been looking for it everywhere"

"It's yours?"

"Yeah, where'd you find it?"

"Under the TV stand"

"That's weird I haven't seen it since New York" she shrugged and handed him his beer before getting out the blender. "So College boy, spill. What's been happening in the world of Sam?"

* * *

Brooke was stretched out on the couch sipping a cocktail when Dean came back. She was laughing with Sam. She looked over at him when he shut the door, a big smile on her face. "Sam was just telling me what a terrible brother you are" she laughed.

"I'm a great brother. I guess he hasn't told you how many times I saved his life"

"I'm pretty sure Rachel Nayv wouldn't agree" Brooke laughed and hauled herself up from the couch.

"You told her about that?" he shot Sam a look.

"Don't blame him I can be very persuasive" she had a determined look on her face, which worried Dean. "Look I got to get to bed I have a meeting in the morning with Victoria. Night" She downed the rest of the cocktail and handed the empty glass to Dean before leaving the boys to it.

"So was it hers?" Dean asked once she was out of earshot. Sam knew straight away that he meant the bracelet he had found in the hex bag.

"Yeah, she hasn't seen it since New York"

"So the bags been with her since New York?"

"Looks like it. The only question is who and why?"

"At least we know it was a protection bag not something worse"

"Yeah but why does she need protecting? Are you sure we should have burnt it? I mean if it was protecting her, maybe-"

"Sam it was a damn hex bag"

"Hex bags have helped us before Dean"

"Until we know why it was made and who by we don't trust it"

"Ok" Sam put his hands up his palms facing towards Dean. "Dean I think this is connected to the hunt. We were talking while you were gone and she told me her friend, Rachel was attacked in New York. Brooke walked in while the guy was trying to bite her, she scared him off"

"If it was a vampire he would of just killed both of them"

"Unless…"

"Unless what?" Sam pulled out the envelope and handed it to Dean. "I think it was with the flowers Brooke got" Dean opened the envelope and read the slip of paper.

_Your mine_

"Shit. How'd you know it was with the flowers?" Sam looked guilty. "Sammy"

"When you left I went upstairs to get another book and there was a dead cat at the end of my bed and this" he pulled out an identical card.

"Jesus Sammy, why didn't you call me?" he asked as he snatch the card off him.

"I was gunna but Brooke walked in and I couldn't get away". Dean read the next card.

_She's mine_

_Stay away. BOTH of you._

"Maybe its for Peyton"

"Come on Dean. I don't want to think this things after her either but we both know it is"

"We need to tell her"

"Tell her what? Tell her I dropped out of school to go hunt demons? That Jess was killed by the same one that killed our mom? That a vampires after her? All we'll do is freak her out"

"Damn it Sam, maybe she needs to be freaked out. If she wasn't so pig headed she would have realized those things she got weren't something she could ignore"

"We didn't make anything of it either Dean"

"We need to research the attack on her friend. See where this son of a bitch started and try figure out where he likes to stay, narrow the search area down. We're gunna catch the guy before he lays a finger on her"

"We'll get him Dean"

"We better"


	10. Owen?

**Sorry it's taken so long I've lost track of the story but I'm determined to finish it. Please review and Merry X-mas.**

**Chapter 10: Owen?  
**

"No, no, no." Brooke searched through her bag.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked over her shoulder.

"My designs are gone."

"Maybe you left them at home."

"I brought them. I know I did. I was going to show them to Jamie at the game." Brooke emptied her bag out onto the pool table.

"Brooke relax you probably left them at home."

"I really wanted to show Jamie before I handed them into Macy's."

"So he'll see them after."

"I promised he'd be the first to see."

"We can always drive back to the house and have a look."

"We're running late as it is." She sighed, dropping her arms down by her side. "You should go. I'll meet you there."

"No, Brooke I can't face Lindsey alone."

"You won't be alone. You'll have Haley and Jamie and Nathan and L..." she trailed off.

"Lucas?"

"P. Sawyer you don't need anyone. You're a strong, brilliant woman who's running her own record label and looking great in her best friend's designs doing it. Lindsey doesn't have a thing on you."

"And yet Lucas is with her." Brooke heard the hate in her voice and felt like stepping back.

"Peyton... I know you don't like her but-"

"Don't take her side Brooke."

"It's not her fault she fell for Luke. I'm not on her side but I know how it feels to be the Lindsey in the Lucas Peyton saga. Just go, avoid her and I'll be there before you know it."

"You better."

"I promise." She started shoving her things back in her bag. "I'll give you a call when I'm ready to leave okay?"

* * *

When Brooke arrived home she was surprised to see Dean's car wasn't there. She let herself in and felt a slight chill run up her spin as she looked around the dark empty house. She had never felt this way before the creepy flowers, but now going anywhere alone made her uncomfortable. Luckily Dean and Sam had been willing to hang around with her. She had even spotted them following her once, although a little creepy she was glad they were watching out for her. She made her way over to the coffee table which was covered in papers; the boys had made themselves at home. She sifted through the papers not taking much notice of what was on them. When she couldn't find it she turned to head to her bedroom.

She opened the door and stopped in her tracks. She was greeted by the sight of rose petals and lit candles. "What the-"

"You like it?" A thick voice asked from behind her she spun around ready to scream.

"Owen?" She stood open mouthed staring at the bar tender from Tric.

"So?"

"What...What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you." His hand went up to stroke her cheek but she flinched away. "This is him isn't it?" Owens face turned dark.

"I think you should go."

"NO" He shouted, he knocked her bag out of her hands as she went for her mace. "Damn it Brooke." He lifted his hand and struck her. The last thing Brooke remembered was seeing Owen stand above her before everything went black.

* * *

"Dean we've checked and double checked everywhere in town."

"Then we'll triple check."

"Dean, maybe we should head over to the game." Sam didn't feel right about leaving Brooke alone. Neither did Dean but they had been following her around for days and nothing had happened. He wanted to catch this thing before it got to her, not wait around till it did. Sam felt like they were running around in circles, they had spent their nights researching and there days following Brooke around which was more exhausting then fighting any demon. "We should get back or at least call her to make sure she's okay." Dean just nodded.

* * *

"Well well well, look who it is." Owen held up the phone to Brooke, she saw Sam's number flash up. "The idiots are out looking for me. You know I thought the big bad Winchester brothers would be more of a problem. They didn't even think to look in your own basement." Brooke looked around frantically, realizing that's where they were. She struggled to speak through the gag he had put on. He stepped forward and put his finger to his lips.

"No use screaming, everyone's at the game." Brooke nodded and he slipped the gag out.

"What do you want?" She croaked.

"You Brooke. I want you and I would have had you by now if it wasn't for them."

"I don't understand."

"I see the way you look at him...Dean." he spat. "But it's okay. I understand. I've heard enough stories about him to know it's not your fault." He stroked her cheek. Brooke fought not to recoil.

"Please Owen just let me go."

"I can't Brooke. I'd give you anything but I can't give you that not until I've changed you."

"Changed me?" she was confused and groggy. Her head was killing her and she could feel a slight trail of blood down her face from the cut on her forehead where he'd hit her.

"You're meant to be like me. I never thought I'd find you again. But when I saw you in New York I knew. I knew it was fate." It suddenly hit Brooke.

"You, you're the one who attacked Rachel."

"I needed to feed."

"Feed? You bit her."

"Don't look so scared soon enough you'll be like me and it won't seem so weird."

"What do you mean like you?"

"A Vampire."

"A what?" She struggled against the ropes that bound her. "Your more crazy then I thought."

"Don't call me crazy." He screamed in her face. When he saw she was scared he backed away. "I'm sorry. We're soul mates Elizabeth and you'll know that soon enough."

"Elizabeth? I'm not Elizabeth."

"Not anymore. Those hunters took you from me but I have you back."

"I'm Brooke ."

"Soon you'll be her again. With me forever. I couldn't do it while you were unconscious I wanted you to know. To know the gift I was giving you." He lifted a knife from the table next to him.

"Wait." She shouted. "Please I, I hardly know you. Let's talk more before you do anything." She said desperately trying to buy time.

* * *

"I'm not getting an answer." Sam said when the phone rang off again.

"Shit."

"It could be okay, I mean she might be busy watching the game."

"you know she has that phone glued to her ear." Dean turned the wheel sharply and turned the car around.

"Where are we going?"

"Her house."

"What about the school? It might have her there."

"No she's at the house. I know she is." He couldn't explain it but he knew without a doubt she was there.


End file.
